Vampire Santa?
by Breena Marie
Summary: Edward and Bella have a fun conversation about Santa. Oneshot. Set after Eclipse. R&R Please.


**AN: Ok. This is just a random Christmas oneshot that I thought of today. The characters, especially Bella, may be a 'tad' OOC but I hope you enjoy the story anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Santa –sighs- But… if I did own Santa he could get me Twilight… Muhahahaha. –coughs to clear up evil laugh-**

**Ok... On with the story.**

* * *

"Edward" My angel called, automatically lifting me from my thoughts and bringing me back to reality. Soon the quiet mumbling of all the thoughts in the mall turned into a loud buzzing sound. I tuned them out as best I could and once again tried focusing all my energy on reading Bella's mind.

"Yes love?" I replied after a brief period of concentration, which ended with no success.

"Well… I was kind of wondering…" Her cheeks started to turn a light shade of pink as she was thinking of her question. I smiled encouragingly for her to continue.

"Well… do you know if…. Santa exists?" It took a few moments for my mind to properly comprehend what she was asking me. Was my Bella that innocent and naïve? If she did believe I couldn't possibly be the one to take away her dream. I stared at Bella, and noticed that her cheeks were now a bright red.

"Edward, that's not what I meant. My mom told me that long ago that Santa doesn't exist it's just… well are people positive that he doesn't?" I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in. At least Bella knew that he doesn't really exist, but I still didn't understand her question. She sensed my bewildered thoughts and started again.

"Have you, or any of your family ever checked that he's not really real? I mean, how does anybody know for sure?"

"Well… _Our _family…" I empathized _our_, for she was soon becoming an official Cullen member in a few weeks, even though everyone already considered her family. "… never actually formed a search party for him." I replied with a smug grin on my face. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, since vampires and werewolves are real, I was just wondering if Santa was also."

"Oh." I replied, I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Edward?"

"Yes…" I was a little scared of what was coming next; Emse should have never baked Bella that batch of cookies.

"Well once you turn me, I mean… after the year in Antarctica of course," She smiled. "I was wondering if _we_ could form a search party for Santa." Did Bella actually want to go look for Santa? If she did, I'd be right there with her.

"Sure love. If that's what you want… but…" I trailed off, deciding to have fun with this.

"But what Edward?"

"Well what if you accidentally bit Santa?" I said with mock concern on my face. At first her face with filled with shock that I'd even say anything like that, but she soon caught on and decided to have fun.

"That wouldn't be a problem Edward. I thought you knew that Santa was a vampire!" She stated her face so serious. I could only laugh.

"Oh is he now… and what makes you think that?" I questioned. She thought for a moment before continuing.

"Well how can he be the same age and live forever? I mean, that has vampire written all over it. Of course, he'd be a vegetarian vampire; otherwise it wouldn't be a very Merry Christmas now would it?" I chuckled.

"I suppose you're right, but explain this…how can Santa eat cookies and be fat? Plus he has blue eyes." I playfully questioned her.

"Um… Well, Santa was probably fat as a human… besides, do you know for a fact vampires can't be a big? As for the cookies, he gives them to charity. And he got colored contacts, obviously." She smiled as she ended her argument.

"Okay… okay, you got me. Santa's a vampire, and we'll look for him after you changed."

"That's all I ask for." She stated as she leaned closer to me. I kissed her on her forehead, much to her disappointment.

"I got Snow Shoes!" Alice's voice suddenly rang out of nowhere. I almost forgot we were in a crowed mall full of humans and our family.

"For what?" Bella questioned hesitantly, as Alice was suddenly right beside her.

"Don't be silly Bella, I foresaw your search party for Santa and I am so in." She said as the rest of the family was walking toward us, obviously confused. This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**Yups… That's a look into my mind… Vampire Santas and all. :o) I didn't really like the ending that much but I couldn't think of how I should have ended. Oh well… hope everyone enjoyed it. Please Review!**


End file.
